La Sombra que odiaba al Heroe
by Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha
Summary: Albus Potter siempre habia sido un niño bueno siempre apoyando las decisiones de sus padres... Pero hoy a la edad de 14 años ya estaba cansado de que sus padres le restringuieran cosa un dia exploto.


_Este fic participa en el Reto#2: "Escribiendo con colores." del foro El armario de escobas._

 _Estos personajes de Harry Potter no son míos ni el mundo mágico que estoy usando son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling por desgracia no es parentesco mio tampoco_

 _Espero que les guste y esta historia no tiene ningun motive de fines de lucro nada mas los dejo con el OneShot_

* * *

.

 **La sombra que odia al Héroe**

.

Un joven estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama en su casa nadie estaba solo, sus padres habían partido a una de las tantas fiestas que invitaban a su padre al ser el héroe de guerra y jefe de aurores no podía simplemente decir que no. El muchacho de los ojos verde esmeralda tenia oscurecida su mirada esa tarde había estallado con su madre, con su padre hubiera escupido su veneno atascado en su garganta desde hace mucho tiempo a cualquiera que se atreviera a estar al frente de Albus Severus Potter.

\- Estúpidos, Ciegos, Idiotas – decía Albus cada vez que hacía que una pequeña bola que tenía en su mano rebotara en la pared de su cuarto.

"Porque tenía que ser como su padre porque no pudo haber nacido con el cabello pelirrojo o marrón como el de su hermano favorito James porque no podía haber nacido con los ojos azules que tanto distinguía a los Weasley o los ojos de su madre marrón chocolate, porque tenía que ser la vil sombra del héroe del mundo mágico."

Desde que Albus podía recordar siempre estaba rodeado de personas que le recitaban las mismas oraciones que rápidamente podían ponerte en su lista de personas desagradables como

"Eres tan parecido a tu padre pequeño su viva imagen"

"Es como volver a ver a Harry de pequeño"

"Eres el hijo de Harry Potter verdad eres igualito a él hasta parecerían gemelos"

La gente no sabía lo odioso que era escuchar esas famosas frases de los muy hipócritas que solo querían acercarse a mis padres para obtener beneficio alguno de esto. Tenía mucho resentimiento por todos esa banda de idiotas y por sus padres que se hacían de la vista gorda y por su hermano que siempre se salía con la suya con esto y él muy cobardemente nunca decía nada siempre había querido complacer a sus padres porque a pesar de todo ellos no tenían la culpa de que el mundo mágico todavía le besara los pies como si fueran unos dioses o algo así.

Pero esa tarde habían llenado la copa de Albus y por eso estaba en la casa solo, encerrado, castigado a sus 14 años y sus padres todavía lo trataban como un niño o más bien siempre sintió que sus padres de alguna manera no aceptaban que haya ido a la casa de las serpientes.

¡Porque no puedo ir Papa! ¡No lo entiendo el año pasado James se fue con el tío Charlie a Rumanía! ¡Por un maldito mes! ¡Y tú no me quieres dejar ir un fin de semana con Scorpius y mis amigos para Francia que está ahí en la vuelta de la esquina! – Albus estaba realmente cabreado porque a su hermano mayor su padre siempre le daba todo y lo dejaba hacer todo y a él siempre le tenían estúpidas restricciones.

\- Ya hemos hablado Albus no puedes ir por…

\- ¡Porque Papa! ¡Porque mis amigos son hijos de mortífagos!

\- Para ya Albus Potter no hemos dicho – decía su madre tratando de tranquilizarlo

\- Mama no tienen que decirlo por sus bocas su forma de ser con ellos y conmigo siempre lo han gritado a los cuatro vientos – decía el muy frustrado – Ellos tienen razón

\- ¡Que dijiste! acaso eso es lo que tus amiguitos dicen de nosotros – dijo Harry algo enojado esta vez asombrado por lo que su hijo estaba diciendo.

\- ¡No eso lo que sus acciones dejan que decir y ni siquiera son ellos los que los dicen! ¡Son los dos unos hipócritas que dicen querer lo mejor para sus hijos pero a mí siempre me han marginado!

\- ¡Para ya Albus Potter eso no es cierto!

\- ¡Claro que lo es tú y mama siempre inventando escusas para que yo no valla ni a las fiestas de cumpleaños, ni en las vacaciones ni a nada que estén involucrados mis amigos!

\- Bájale la voz Albus es tu padre – decía algo nerviosa ya Ginny jamás habían visto así a su hijo

\- ¡No, no, no, no me da la gana él es un infeliz, hipócrita, embustero de mierda! – eso fue lo último que dijo ya que su padre le había propinado una buena cachetada que había resonado en la casa ya que solo estaban ellos y Albus.

Ginny había soltado un minúsculo grito cuando vio la escena, Harry se había quedado asombrado jamás nunca le había agredido a su hijo y hoy le había propinado una bofetada a su hijo Al.

\- Vete a tu cuarto y no quiero escuchar más de esto – decía Harry con severidad mientras que recibía de Albus una mirada intensa de odio y resentimiento que parecía que inyectaban veneno

\- Los odio – mirando a sus padres mientras que corría por las escaleras pero no sin antes voltear y decir – También envidio a James por no ser una sombra tuya como lo soy yo, ojala no hubiera nacido

\- ¡Albus! – decía asustada y a punto de llorar su madre

Al solo camino con pasos firmes y tiro la puerta de su cuarto.

Recordando lo que paso hace unas horas en la sala de su casa solo hizo que apretara la bolita de plástico que tenía en su mano derecha quería llorar quería gritar quería desaparecer pero otra vez la cobardía Slytherin le impedía actuar su huida de casa porque no tenía ya 17 años para poder marcharse con toda libertad de allí donde desde que entro a Hogwarts su casa ya no se sentía más su hogar.

De momento Albus se recuesta en su cama y ve en su mesa de noche una snitch blanca de juguete era un regalo que su padre le había hecho a el de momento este la coge y la revienta contra el suelo rompiéndola en dos, pequeñas partes salieron volando y miro la snitch.

\- Nunca seré lo que esperan de mí – dijo llorando en silencio amargamente esa noche dejando el juguete de snitch rotó en su habitación.


End file.
